


Two Months

by Victorious56



Series: Numerically Speaking [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Reconciliation, rated for a couple of swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: It is hard to see past the hurt. But to heal, that is what Qrow tries to do.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Numerically Speaking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870408
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of the first part of this series, _One Mistake_.  
> Please be sure to check the notes at the start of that one before deciding to read it.

The two months Qrow spent in Haven were the most miserable of his entire life.

Worse than the difficult times living with the tribe.

Unhappier than the time after Summer... left. Not by much, but...

More depressing than his lowest point when he was still drinking.

He had almost started again. Almost.

Then he heard a voice in his head.

"You shouldn't do that, you know."

And instead of drinking, he'd cried until his eyes were dry and his chest ached.

  


He spoke to James every few days. The situation in Haven was now stabilised, and Qrow's continued presence unnecessary.

"So, you'll be returning to Atlas, Qrow?" James' deep voice rumbled in Qrow's ear. He wrinkled his brow.

"I suppose... how are things there? How is... everyone?"

"Life continues in much the same vein... and everyone here is fine. Although—"

There was a pause. Qrow was starting to think the connection had failed, when James continued, "I think one person in particular will be glad of your return. If... maybe things can be sorted out."

Qrow was about to tell James to butt out of his business, when he added, "I have no idea what was the cause of your separation. All I can say is, Captain Ebi has been a lost man since you left. That is all."

Qrow swallowed. "I plan to return next week. I... I'm not sure what will happen when I'm back in Atlas."

"Very well. It will be good to have you back, Qrow."

  


Qrow dropped his scroll on the bed. A tiny part of him was pleased that Clover was hurting. _He deserves it. He hurt me._

Qrow was tired of the hurt. He didn't know if he could get past what Clover had done, but he decided it was too painful to have it always on his mind. _When I get back, if he wants to... we'll talk._

❖

Clover's two months had passed in no time at all, it seemed to him. When one day is exactly like another, there is nothing to mark the time.

For several weeks after he'd found it, he slept with Qrow's t-shirt held against his chest. Eventually, he had to admit it didn't smell of Qrow any more. It didn't smell very good at all, and when it was washed, it smelt just like his own freshly laundered clothes. Clover found this unexpectedly comforting, and the t-shirt joined him in bed once more.

When James informed him of Qrow's imminent return, he felt momentarily unsteady on his feet. He pressed his fingertips against the edge of the Genreal's desk, a movement which did not go unnoticed. "When is Huntsman Branwen expected, Sir?"

"The day after tomorrow." The General hesitated, before adding, "I know you and he separated on... difficult terms. I hope you can get back to an amicable working relationship, at least. Otherwise..."

Clover swallowed, his throat painfully dry. "I hope so too, Sir."

"Very well. You may go, Clover."

Startled at the use of his first name, Clover glanced at James, who was eyeing him kindly. "I hope you can work things out."

"Yes, Sir." Clover took a deep breath and left the office, gripping his hands into fists to try and still the trembling.

❖

Qrow looked about his room. He'd spent so little time in it over the past year or so, it didn't feel like coming home at all. In all of Atlas, there'd been only one place where he felt he belonged. But— _Snap out of it, Branwen. You're a big boy now._

For what seemed like the twentieth time, he picked up his scroll, looking at Clover's contact details. _Why didn't I delete it?_ He didn't know why, but probably the same reason that stopped him from deleting his messages with Clover. Except for that last one. He didn't want to see that ever again.

Qrow went to the kitchen area and filled a glass with water. He drank it down in one go, then picked up his scroll and typed a message.

_I'm back. If you want to meet up, let me know._

He hit send.

  


Clover knew Qrow had arrived back in Atlas. He desperately wanted to see him, whilst simultaneously dreading it. When the message arrived, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. He managed to type—

_Mess hall, 19:00?_

He sat with the scroll held in his shaking fingers. It buzzed, one word received. It was enough.

_Okay._

He dropped his scroll, and burst into tears.

  


The mess hall was almost empty. Qrow was not there, and Clover hesitated in the doorway. He was just turning to leave, when he heard a familiar voice.

"What, I'm not worth waiting two minutes for?"

Qrow walked along the corridor, his face pale but the tiniest of smiles on his face.

"I thought you'd changed your mind."

"Not yet. Could still happen." Qrow followed Clover into the room.

"D'you want to get anything?" Clover knew he couldn't swallow even a glass of water.

"No, I'm good."

They sat opposite one another. Clover's hands gripped his knees; Qrow's hands rested on the table, his fingers rubbing at the rings he wore.

"Qrow, I—"

"No, wait a minute, Clover." Qrow's leg began to jiggle under the table; he pressed a hand on his knee to steady it. "I need to say some stuff first." He paused, then continued. "You know how... what happened affected me. I felt— betrayed, I s'pose. Melodramatic, but that's me." Qrow continued to stare at the table. "It hurt so much, I couldn't bear to be near you. Going away... that helped a bit. But... the hurt didn't go. It wasn't just what had happened. It hurt me, not being with you."

Clover's fingers were digging painfully into his legs. His chest felt tight, and he couldn't bring himself to look at the man opposite.

"You fucked up, Clover. But you told me. You trusted me with the fact, and I couldn't see that at the time. But now I do."

Qrow reached across the table, nudging Clover's chin up a little. "You're not perfect. You did a stupid thing, and you'll have that memory until you die. But, I've done stupid things too. I'm not perfect. And expecting someone to maintain perfection... it's not reasonable. You could have hidden what happened, or told it different, but you didn't. And I had to go away to realise that you were brave. Stupid, but brave. Great combination." He smiled gently. "Anyway, how've _you_ been?"

Clover looked at Qrow. At his pale face, the lines around his eyes more marked than before. At his small smirk, lips trembling very slightly.

"I've been alive. That's about it. And I actually feel sick now."

"Oh, great. Nice to know I have that effect on you."

"Oh Qrow, don't. Don't be— normal."

"Can't help it, sorry. This is what you get."

"Are you saying... Do we still have a chance, Qrow?"

"I reckon so. If everyone gave up at the first fuck-up, there'd be no couples left, hardly."

"It was a pretty big one, though."

"Yeah, and it still hurts me when I think of it. But seeing you, it doesn't make the hurt worse. It makes it a bit better."

"So... what now?"

"Well, I don't want... I don't think we can just go back to where we were. Can we backtrack a bit? Like, I'll stay in my quarters for now. And we can see how it goes."

"I like the sound of that."

"Okay then. Shall we get a coffee now?"

Clover huffed out a breath. "Yeah, as long as my stomach behaves itself."

They stood up and went over to the counter, collecting their drinks and returning to the table. The mess hall was now empty, their chair legs scraping noisily as they sat down.

Clover cupped his hands around the mug. They were still trembling. Qrow closed his own hands around them.

"It'll be okay. If that's what we both want. What did Weiss say once? Some crap about a mended thing being stronger. That doesn't make sense, but I guess it's the sentiment that counts."

Clover laughed, feeling his shoulders relax for the first time in weeks.

"That's right, you laugh at me when I'm being deep." Qrow smiled at him. "Are your fingers burning yet?"

Clover hadn't noticed. "Ow, yes, dammit. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Me? Of course not."

Clover looked at him. _I think we'll be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
